If Today Was Your Last Day
by Galadriell
Summary: A Killing Curse.  Six months.  Draco.  Harry.  Throw caution to the wind.  Need more?  Peek inside!  Harry/Draco SLASH!  COMPLETE!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: **I am not J.K. Rowling. This story is merely my way of saluting her. I do not own any of these characters; I just manipulate their thoughts.

**A/N:** So I was writing _Say_ and I thought, "What _would_ Draco do if he had more than ten minutes?" I decided to give him –

* * *

"Six months."

Draco let out a defeated sigh and a sad smirk. "Six months…" he echoed. "Bound to happen, right?"

Theo hesitated for a moment before placing a firm hand on Draco's shoulder. "It's plenty of time," he said.

Draco shook his head and asked, "For what?"

Theo smiled wanly. "To live."

"To live…"

"To change things."

Draco looked up at this, his strained eyes meeting Theo's sympathetic ones. He swallowed painfully, nodding at his friend and doctor to continue.

"Because now your time is all you have. And now you are going to make the most of it. You are going to do the things you've only ever dreamed of doing. You're going to live." Theo gave Draco's shoulder a reassuring squeeze. "First step's always the hardest."

* * *

Draco raised his fist for a few seconds before letting out a ragged breath and dropping his hand to his side. He rolled his eyes at his nerves and shook his arms free. He inhaled forcefully to prepare himself. Before he could second-guess his decision, he brought up his fist again and knocked twice. He quickly stuffed his hands into his pockets uncomfortably, scuffing his shoes against the steps. His eyes ran up the large, familiar double doors. Stark white stone gleamed in the sun. This had been his home for most of his life. Before his eyes could roam much further, the doors opened slowly.

Narcissa blinked at Draco with uncertainty. "D – Draco?" Draco gave a weak smile and shrugged. "Wh – what – oh god, Draco!" Narcissa stumbled to her son and grasped him in tight arms. Draco gritted his teeth at the guilt that was now gnawing at him. He held his sobbing mother in his arms, feeling her relief coursing through him. _First step's always the hardest_.

"I love you, Mum."

Narcissa gripped Draco's shirt as her emotions overpowered her. "I love you too. I love you so much, Draco," she cried. "I'm so sorry for everything." She pulled away frantically and placed her hands against Draco's cheeks. "I'm sorry and I love you," she said in her strangled tone. She placed kisses anywhere she could. Draco felt tears running down his face. She hugged him close again, her sobs dying down to gasps. "Thank you for coming back…"

* * *

"How's my favorite sissy banker doing?"

Blaise scowled down at his parchment. "Sissy banker, my –" He broke off, his jaw dropping open. He shot up from his chair and whipped around. "Y – you?"

Draco smirked derisively. "Yeah, me."

"What the hell?"

The blond rubbed the back of his neck. "Um… I –"

"Sissy banker, my arse!" Blaise laughed incredulously, dragging Draco into a bone-crushing hug. "Hell, Draco! Scared the fuck out of me!" Draco's cheeks hurt from the grin that refused to go away. "I'm supposed to be so pissed at you!" Blaise chuckled.

"Glad you aren't."

"What are you doing here?" he asked, holding Draco away at an arm's length. "Looking hot as ever, I might add."

"Still not into you," Draco said with a slight smile.

"Pity," Blaise winked. "So…"

"So…"

Blaise chuckled and hugged Draco again. "Fuck, don't wait five years to show up again," he exclaimed.

"Won't be getting rid of me anytime soon," Draco murmured.

* * *

"Um… Please tell me this is a bloody good joke."

Draco's eyes sparkled with wickedness. "No joke."

Pansy groaned as she dropped the pamphlet. "No way in _hell_!"

"What? I'm not asking _you_ to do it!"

She shoved the brochure towards Blaise's curious eyes. The curiousness was soon dissolved into horror and amusement. "What the fuck? You got maimed by one of these!"

"I may have overreacted," Draco said nonchalantly. "It's just a hippogriff."

"Panse, talk some sense into him," Blaise said, shaking his head at Draco in disapproval and mild appraisal.

"Let me tell you the many reasons to _not_ do this."

"And I'll tell you the one reason I_ want_ to do this."

Pansy sighed and slapped her hands on the table. "Fine. Tell me why you want to do this."

"If Potter can do it, why can't I?"

* * *

"I can't believe you didn't talk some sense into me!" Draco hissed as he pulled Pansy aside.

Pansy threw her hands up in defeat. "I'm done with you, Malfoy," she muttered, walking away.

Before he could protest any further, his name was called. He groaned in response. He was ushered into the pen by one of the keepers. "First time?" she asked, noting Draco's pallid face and horrified expression. He shook his head curtly as he wiped his sweaty palms against his jeans.

"No big deal, right?" he asked weakly.

"Right."

This no big deal was causing Draco to feel sick in the stomach. It was larger than Buckbeak, with white feathers and a silver fur. Its beak and talons were even more menacing than Draco remembered them to be. It was passively staring back at the spectators, bored at being an attraction in the zoo. The keeper showed Draco the spot to stand in. He fidgeted while she brought the hippogriff closer to him on a large tether.

"His name is Olorin. Few things to watch for," she said, absently stroking the almost purring beast. "Be respectful, not fearful. Try not to blink when you bow. Keep eye contact with him whenever you can. He likes the attention." On cue, the hippogriff snorted in what seemed to be sarcasm. "Ready?"

Draco wanted to shake his head, but his mouth said, "Yeah."

"Bow," she said.

He backed up and slowly let out his breath, bending at the hips as he exhaled. His eyes stared into Olorin's orange irises unsteadily. He couldn't have blinked even if he wanted to. The hippogriff tilted its head and blinked questioningly. Draco stayed bowed, waiting. The beast didn't do much. It contented itself with staring at the man in front of it with mild curiosity.

"Guess not," the keeper said apologetically.

Draco sighed and straightened up. "It's alright," he said tiredly. Just the ordeal of being close to a hippogriff had drained him. He brushed back his hair while trying not to show his disappointment. "Just thought – um… Never mind." He walked backwards as per instruction, keeping an eye on Olorin as he moved away.

"Couldn't do it," he said when he felt Pansy's hand on his back. "Guess you were right…"

"Never thought of you to be a guy who gave up so quickly."

Draco was pushed back into pen before he could respond. Olorin took an amazed step back, as did Draco. The keeper held on to the hippogriff with clenched fists on the rope. Draco's eyes were wide with unhidden terror. The hippogriff trilled lowly and looked at its keeper for a moment. Its eyes quickly snapped back to Draco. He watched breathlessly as Olorin dipped its majestic head at him.

"Um… Okay, then," the keeper said hesitantly. The hippogriff looked at its keeper again. She tugged at the rope twice and Olorin shook its head once. She looked at Draco and shrugged. "I guess he's okay with you," she said.

"Okay with me?" Draco squeaked.

She waved him over. Draco had half the mind to shake his head. Pansy's words mingled with Theo's. He contemplated the hippogriff for a few seconds tensely. "First and last time," he muttered to himself as he took a step towards Olorin. The keeper touched the hippogriff's beak, indicating for Draco to do the same. He took another step forward, staring into the orange eyes with bated breath. He stroked the beak with two fingers, the cold steel sending shivers down his spine. He snatched his fingers away, feeling the twinge of pain from years ago running up his right arm. A low rumbled emitted from Olorin's throat. It shot its head forward and nudged Draco's forearm, trying to lift it. Draco staggered back, his eyes wild. The keeper held the straining hippogriff back.

"I – sorry," she said, glaring at her charge. "He's not usually… He wasn't going to do anything."

Draco held his arm in his left hand as the fear ran its course. He remembered the pain when Buckbeak's talons had ripped his skin and the blood that had seemed to flow uninhibited. He closed his eyes, staving his nausea. "It's fine," he heard himself say faintly.

Soft scuffling caused his eyes to snap open and he found himself staring much too close into Olorin's eyes again. Before he could step back, the hippogriff dropped its heavy head onto his shoulder, soft growls emitting from its throat as before. Draco stood still, bewildered. The beast then spread out its large wings and shaded the sun. He let his eyes rove the glistening feathers. He watched the wingtips curl inwards, towards him. It gently touched his arm for a second before slipping away. The wings fell back into place and the head lifted off of his shoulder. Draco couldn't hear anything except for the beating of his heart and his ragged breath. The hippogriff stepped back.

"Whoa…" the keeper breathed. "That's never happened before either."

"R – right," Draco stammered. "I – I'll just –" he trailed off, backing away out of the holding pen. Olorin gazed at him curiously, snapping its beak and twitching its feathers. Once the gate closed, Draco let out his breath and his knees knocked. Pansy's arm wound around his waist and he leaned on her.

She gaped from Draco's pale and drawn face to the hippogriff's. "What the hell?"

* * *

Theo waved his wand over Draco, letting his quill take down the report as he moved from charm to spell. "So, how's it been?" he asked as he glanced at the parchment for a quick second.

Draco blew out a breath in frustration, shifting on the bed and wincing when the magic tugged his chest. "I don't know. I don't know what I'm supposed to be doing…" he said. He closed his eyes and consciously unclenched his fists. Theo mumbled an apology, lowering the amount of power he was throwing at his patient. Draco never used to mind hospital visits. But for the past few years, it's been his second home. And he was starting to hate it with insurmountable passion.

"Hmm…" Theo responded, rifling through the tray on the bedside table and pulling out potions.

It had already been two months. Draco was nearing the bottom of his bucket list by now. He had done everything from traveling around Europe to reconciling with the past. He spent most of his days with friends and books. He knew that each day was precious. And as each day wore on, the dread ate at him. He tried his best to ignore and pretend that nothing was wrong. Even when he was flying past the deep gorges of Nevada and watching the pale sunset, the unsettling feeling in his stomach often caused him to choke up. Even as he visited Hogsmeade with Blaise and Pansy, the nostalgic flutters would frighten him. Draco felt like he was being left behind by life. He felt like he was going to die alone.

Draco was mortified to find tears running towards his hair. He turned away quickly and wiped them on his shoulder. Theo pretended not to notice, busying himself with preparing the vials. "Draco," he said softly, grabbing the blond's attention. "Why haven't you told anybody?"

"They'll worry," Draco answered brokenly, clearing his throat to relieve the emotional lump.

"They need to worry."

Draco shook his head and grabbed the vial handed to him. He took a cleansing breath before downing the potion in one quick swallow without letting it touch his tongue. The coolness spread from his throat to his chest, pushing down the grief. He sighed gratefully, smiling at Theo. His doctor shrugged and said, "Looked like you needed it."

Draco finished the rest of his medications in due course, grimacing as he took the last one. He followed it with a gulp of water. This was the worst part of his weekly visits to the hospital. He couldn't stand the potions. Sometimes he wondered whether it was the potions that were killing him. Rest assured, Theo rolled his eyes every time Draco complained about it. He liked to point out to his patient that the potions were giving him months to live instead of weeks.

"How's the pain?" Theo asked, flicking his hand at the quill to record the words.

"Fine," Draco lied.

Theo looked at him derisively. "Sure it is," he muttered. "Where is it?"

He was met with silence. Theo massaged the back of his neck, trying to release the tension in him. He was trying his best to help Draco but at times like these, he felt like Draco didn't want to be helped.

"You need to tell me," Theo said with his patience ebbing away. "I'm your doctor. I need to know."

"It's nothing," Draco mumbled, sitting upright and swinging his legs over the side of the bed. "Just headaches and stuff."

"I need to know the and stuff part of it too."

Draco shrugged on his jacket and smoothed the back of his head. "Arm, shoulder, chest. The usual," he said.

That was the end of Theo's patience. He slashed his wand at Draco, making him sit back down forcefully. "You have no right to keep anything from me," Theo rebuked. "I'm your doctor. I need to know _everything_."

Draco was feeling the emotional distress in him too. He glared at Theo. "I know how it's going to happen. You know how it's going to happen. Nothing we can do about it," he replied harshly.

"I can help get –"

"They aren't working anymore, okay?" Draco said rapidly.

Theo frowned. "Not – working…" he repeated as his words halted.

Draco felt the fear approach him again, despite his best efforts to stave it. "I've – the pain won't – nothing works anymore," he said vaguely.

"The potions?" Theo asked, his voice slackening.

"Nothing."

"Oh…"

Draco felt the tears pushing into his him. He hated his emotions at that moment. For years, he had been trying to stop his emotions from overwhelming him. His father had taught him that, if not anything else – the one weakness he needed to overcome. The past months were taking its toll on Draco. He found himself tearing up over the most ridiculous things like photographs and old textbooks. But he refused to let himself be beat down by his weaknesses, however demanding they were. He willed his eyes to stay dry as he stared determinedly at the floor. He examined the cold grey tiles and strengthened his resolve. He finally felt the magic lifting off of him, letting him stand up again. Theo's wand hand lay limp by his side. Draco found his doctor looking utterly defeated when he finally looked back up. He mentally swore at himself as he grimaced. "It's alright, Theo," he said in what he hoped was a heartening tone. To his ears, the words sounded fearful. "It's not that bad, honest," he continued, even letting out a small smile for Theo's benefit.

Theo didn't loosen his gaze from Draco. The latter shifted his weight uncomfortably over the inspection. "I – I'll see you later… then," Draco murmured, wanting out of the room immediately. He waited for Theo's response but didn't receive one. He took that as his cue to leave. "Bye."

As he pushed the door open, he heard Theo respond. "You're doing great, Draco."

Draco stilled for a second, letting the mild statement sink in. He gave a curt nod, his back turned to Theo, and shut the door behind him.

* * *

The bass reverberated against the soft bodies and filled glasses. Draco nursed his drink, lounging against the smooth leather while watching the men and women dance on the floor. Blaise nudged him and winked cheekily. "You've been drinking that for the past hour. Where's that old Malfoy who knocked down four in half the time?" he asked into Draco's ear, trying to keep the loud music from deterring the question.

Draco snorted and rolled his eyes. "Four drinks and I couldn't remember where my shirt went," he replied.

"Exactly! Have a few more."

Draco swatted his friend but downed the drink nonetheless. His internal counter ticked continually. _Might as well enjoy myself while I can_. He gingerly took the shot from Blaise and swallowed it with one gulp too. The effects were almost instantaneous. His cheeks flushed from the warmth and his hands wouldn't hold steady. He let out a low whistle. "What the hell was that?" he asked.

"Sugar, spice, and a heck of a lot of vodka," Blaise shouted back with a proud grin on his face. "How is it?"

After gauging his body's reaction for a few seconds, Draco nodded approvingly. "Wow."

"I know, right?"

Blaise opened his mouth to say something but his attention quickly diverted to over Draco's shoulder. Draco felt the couch sinking behind him and a hand on his shoulder. When he turned he found himself looking at a brunette bombshell. Draco quickly whipped his eyes back at Blaise. His friend grinned knowingly and ran his hand across his lips, their private sign for, 'Holy hell, you're getting laid tonight!' Draco blushed as he turned back to look at the smiling woman beside him. "Hey," he said vaguely.

"Don't remember me?" she asked, her voice matching her seductive black dress and tanned skin. Now Draco wondered if he should. His face must've given off his confusion because she laughed quietly and winked at him. She helped him out. "Astoria. Daphne's sister."

Draco heard Blaise mumble an excuse and slip off of the couch, dragging a smirking Pansy along with him onto the dance floor. He had eyes for the woman before him and no one else. "Ast – Astoria?" he asked in bewilderment. This woman looked nothing like Astoria.

"Grew up a bit," she replied to his silent question.

After a few seconds, Draco laughed and nodded. "Guess I haven't! Wow! You're – wow!"

She turned away abashedly, blushing. "Thank you," she said with a close-lipped smile.

"How have you been?"

She looked back at Draco curiously. "Really? You want to know how I've been?" she asked.

He was taken aback by her question. "Er – I – y – yeah, I guess…" he stammered.

Her expression changed to slight amusement. "No, I didn't – it's just that I never – Well, you're Draco Malfoy, for heaven's sake. Never thought you'd ask me… I'm rambling," she stuttered, biting her lip. "I've been great. And you?"

Draco thought through the self-professed rambling he had been privy to. He wondered if he really did come off as cold and distant. He knew he could at times. But that's what made him a Malfoy – his sarcastic disposition. He never realized that people were unaware of his personable side. Watching Astoria get more relaxed led him to think that perhaps he should try to be more approachable from now on. Theo had warned him about isolation. Draco gave Astoria a faint smile. _Smiles are good_. She smiled back, the look of interest sparking in her. "I've been good," Draco answered. "Want a drink?" he asked, waving his hand at the assortment on the table before him.

"Don't mind if I do," she said, floating her hand over the many glasses as she tried to choose. "Suggestions?"

"That's the one I just had," he said, pointing at the green glass with purple alcohol. "Knocked the wind out of me."

She boldly pulled the glass out and nodded. "Worth a shot," she said and downed the drink with a slight grimace. As she put the glass back on the table with a forceful thud, Draco saw a brilliant grin flash on her face. "Whoa!" she muttered, her voice muted in the loud room. When she looked at Draco, she found expectant eyes. "Yeah, that's something else," she said louder, unable to stop the grin. She leaned towards Draco and captured his lips against hers.

He blinked once at Astoria's forehead before letting his eyes fall shut. He didn't know if it was the alcohol or the kiss, but his whole body was reacting to the woman. Before his hands could reach up and hold her steady, he heard loud whoops and squeals of excitement. He opened his eyes languidly as he felt Astoria's arms looping around him. A gaggle of women were laughing like mad and squirming a few tables away from them. Draco smiled and closed his eyes again. "Friends?" he asked against her lips.

Her giggle rang through Draco's lips. "A bet."

Draco wound his arms around her hips. "Better give them their money's worth then," he murmured as he gently nudged her mouth apart. Astoria gave out a satisfied sigh as Draco tasted the remnants of the sweet alcohol against her tongue.

* * *

"One night, nothing more, right?" she asked breathlessly as he pushed her onto the bed.

"Or two nights," he said, his hands traveling across her with desire.

She laughed quietly. "Or two." He once again took her mouth. She clutched his shirt and rolled over, straddling him effectively. She broke the kiss with a harsh bite. As she unbuttoned him, her mouth was planting soft kisses on his strong jaw. "Thought you were gay," she whispered.

He tried to still his racing heart. "Bi," he gasped as she splayed a hand over his chest.

"Hot," she answered in turn.

"Beautiful," he mumbled, moving his head to kiss her gently.

* * *

Astoria mumbled awake with Draco's soft fingers tracing her lips. She blinked into the calm grey eyes and smiled. She moved her mouth to capture his fingertips in her mouth. The grey eyes were hooded with passion again. She swirled her tongue against him for a few seconds before releasing him. His fingers lay pressed against her wet lips.

"Best sex _I've_ had," she said candidly, trying to stop another smile from showing.

Draco chuckled endearingly, his arm moving to hug Astoria close to him. As her breath ghosted over his chest, he felt a slight ache. Not the pain he usually feels; that was always present. This ache came from his head and his stomach and his heart. It came from everywhere. He held her close. As the soft light of dawn filtered into his room, he started to wish that he had more time. He wanted time to feel this. He needed all the time in the world to feel this intimate. He wanted to learn to love someone.

* * *

Draco stirred the cream into his coffee thoughtfully. "Theo," he said.

Theo looked up from his paper and put down his mug. "Hmm?"

"What's it like being in love?"

Draco saw his friend's eyes glaze over. Instead of answering, Theo asked, "Why do you want to know?"

Draco shrugged. "Just wondering what I'll miss."

Theo looked pained at Draco's simple and honest admission. The slight bustle in the café drowned their silence for couple of minutes. Theo folded up the newspaper and set it down, looking contemplative as though he was sounding his next words out in his head. Draco started at his cinnamon bun with a dwindling appetite. "What else do you think you'll miss?" Theo asked tentatively.

Draco looked confused at this question. "Um… Everything?" he said incredulously.

Theo merely nodded. He took a sip of his coffee and leaned forward. "Being in love is amazing," he said, staring at Draco.

"I need to know more," Draco said, trying not to sound urgent.

"It's amazing because when you're in love, she becomes part of who you are. It's like you aren't living for yourself anymore. There's someone else in your life…"

Draco nodded distractedly, his fingers drumming on the table. "How'd you know you loved Heidi?" he asked.

Theo smiled as he looked through Draco. "Like I said, it felt amazing. She mattered to me. I mean, sure, people have mattered before. But her… I needed to – because she –" he sighed. "I don't know how to explain it. She mattered to me more than anything else."

"Because you aren't alone anymore."

Theo nodded enthusiastically. "Yes, yes! That's it!" he said quickly. "Like I have someone to live for…"

* * *

Draco guffawed at Pansy. "No way am I getting you that. Costs an arm!"

She pouted and looked at Theo and his wife for support. The broom shop was filled with people since it was halfway through the summer and Hogwarts students were ogling potential buys with friends and family. Draco and Pansy were standing in front the display in the centre of the rich store. Beneath the glass box was the broom of Pansy's dreams.

"Who needs a bloody arm when you can have _that_?" Pansy gushed, her fingers tracing the broom over the display glass. The gleaming red handle tapered to the tan bristles. Black grips were found on one end and silver footholds protruded from the other.

"I'll get you a Nimbus," Draco said dismissively.

Pansy all but stamped her foot. "I want!"

"You can't have."

She shoved him rudely, scowling. He staggered to the side with a laugh. "Use your own – oh." He bumped into someone.

"Sorry."

Draco stumbled away. "My fault," he said impulsively before he could catch himself. He found himself face-to-face with Harry. They stared at each other for a brief moment. Draco saw the instant Harry realized what had happened. The green eyes clouded over.

"Malfoy," Harry nodded curtly, barely opening his mouth to speak.

"Hi."

The green eyes cleared and widened. Draco suddenly became aware of his greeting. _Shit_! Luckily, or unluckily, before he could stammer out the 'appropriate' greeting, Ginny and Ron appeared behind Harry. The loathing in the Weasleys' eyes was enough to cause Draco to clutch his wand through his jeans instinctively.

"Hey…"

Draco's attention slipped towards Harry again when he heard the soft acknowledgment. He supposed they both had the same shocked look on their faces. It was only when Ginny slipped a hand into Harry's that he noticed her. "Look who I bumped into," he said vaguely, gesturing at Draco with his free hand. Draco saw Harry looking past him and he presumed Pansy was standing none too menacingly beside him.

"Done with the reunion?" she asked tersely, pulling at the hem of Draco's shirt.

"Let's go," Ron muttered, giving the Slytherins a very unhealthy and murderous glare while dragging Harry away.

The two men blinked at each other. Draco saw an apologetic smile flit across Harry lips. He felt an equally empathetic twitch on his mouth. The moment passed and they were hidden amongst other customers. Pansy was fuming beside Draco, swearing colorfully under her breath. Theo and Heidi merely looked uncomfortable. "What?" Draco asked as they exited the shop in a hurry.

"What do you mean what?" Pansy snapped. "Did you see the looks they were giving us?"

Draco knew better than to argue with Pansy. He never won with her. So he let her vent out her anger on the cobblestones. His mind kept flitting back to Harry's uncertain smile and unguarded demeanor. He wondered what it meant. As he dwelt upon it, he started to puzzle over his own thoughts. He knew he wanted to be accepted. He hadn't realized that he had wanted to be accepted by Harry until minutes ago. He hadn't seen Harry for over five years. Their last encounter had been anything but cordial. Harry had saved his life. With a start, Draco realized that he had never thanked Harry for that night. Now he blushed profusely as he berated himself.

The four friends spent the next few hours scouring shops and buying odds and ends as they indulged their impulses. Draco was roped into purchasing Pansy's items and he wasn't sure how. All he knew was that by the end of the evening, he found him with bags of clothes and shoes with an equally shopped-out Theo standing next to him. "Why do we fall for this every single time?" Theo muttered too lowly for Heidi or Pansy to hear. Draco laughed helplessly and shook his head. Thankfully, the women decided to take pity on the men. They dropped onto the inviting seats on the patio of Mootberry Pub. It was fairly busy and the lights were dimming as the sun set across Diagon Alley. Soft laughs and tinkle of cutlery soothed Draco's tired nerves. So he groaned when Theo stood back up and dragged him up as well.

"Order for us, ladies," Theo said. "I need to get new robes."

Draco thought about complaining, but thought better of it since he would rather be in the company of Theo than the women. They weaved around the tables and stepped off of the patio. The alley was nearly empty as most of the shoppers were in diners.

"Long day, huh?" Theo asked, not really expecting a reply. So Draco didn't bother with one. The men entered Madam Malkin's. The familiar smell of robes and cloaks swirled in the air. Customers were either trying on the clothes in front of the assorted mirrors or flicking through the selection scattered around the room. Theo needed St. Mungo's uniformed robes, which were special ordered. He left Draco to fend for himself while he went towards the backroom to find a service clerk. Draco sighed tiredly and sat down on the chair beside the fitting room. He had been to this shop many times over the past years. His father had insisted that he get new robes for every year he was at Hogwarts. The familiarity eased him. He let his head fall back against the wall as he willed his fatigue to not aggravate the throbbing pain on his chest.

He jumped when a loud snap sounded next to his ear. "Bloody hell, Theo! I – oh…" Inevitably, Draco found himself staring up at Harry again. He scrambled to his feet, trying not to flinch at the needle-like shoots of pain on his arm.

"Fancy meeting you here," Harry said faintly.

Draco crossed his arms in front of his chest. "Right…" he replied, his mind running overtime with thoughts of the horrendous things he was going to do to Theo. He also noticed the lack of certain redheads. "No bodyguards?" he asked bluntly.

"Hardly a need for them nowadays," Harry responded, turning away and stepping up on the dais to face the mirror.

Draco noticed the deep green robe with saturated gold trim on the sleeves and hem. "Finally turned Slytherin?" he couldn't help asking.

Harry's eyes flashed towards Draco. A spark shone in them. "Finally turned Auror," he said, pointing at the golden M's above his chest to the right.

Draco's brows shot up. "Already?" he asked.

A slight frown mixed in with Harry's smile. "Been four years," he answered, smoothing the robe with his hands.

The blond shrugged, complacently moving his hands to his pockets. "Thought it took longer."

Harry shook his head, turning to the side and fiddling with his sleeve as he looked at the mirror. "Are you feeling the same horrible déjà vu that I am?" he asked.

"Um… What?" Draco asked.

"You don't remember?"

"Remember what?"

"This is where I first met you."

"Huh?"

Harry seemed to be trying not to laugh at Draco's sudden lack of comprehensible vocabulary. "Gosh, it's been, what, fifteen years?"

"When was this?" Draco asked as he failed at recalling this moment.

"A day or two before first year started. We were buying robes. You were talking a mile a minute. I had no clue what you were saying. You were a prick. Ringing any bells?"

Draco felt indignation growing in him and he scowled at Harry through the mirror. "Whatever," he mumbled, wishing Theo would just hurry up.

Harry smirked. "Still a prick."

Draco gave up on having a civil conversation with Harry. "Takes one to know one," he said scathingly and turned on his heel to walk away. He was stopped short by Harry's laugh.

"Truce?"

Now Draco turned back around and stared at Harry in disbelief. "Seriously?" he asked, gaping at the man before him.

"Sure, what the hell, right?" Harry said, holding out his arm.

Draco now dropped his eyes from Harry's face to his outstretched hand. "Touched in the head, Potter?" he asked without the usual bite. "Shouldn't be seen shaking hands with the wrong sort."

Harry's smile widened into a full-blown grin. "I think I can tell who the wrong sort are for myself, thanks," he said.

Recognition flickered through Draco's mind at the words. His hand reached out on its own accord and grasped Harry's. "You think so?" he asked with growing doubt at Harry's intentions and his own actions.

"Sure."

_What's the big deal, right_? Draco thought to himself as they shook hands. _I'll be gone in months anyways._

Harry looked over Draco's shoulder and let go of his hand. Draco turned to find Theo looking much too smug behind him. "Potter," he greeted, nodding his head at Harry with a vague smile.

"Nott."

Theo turned his attention to Draco. "I'm done. Shall we?" he asked, jerking his head towards the door.

"Yeah," Draco said quickly. He glanced at Harry quickly. "Right, erm… Bye," he said lamely.

"See ya."

It was only when they were clear across the street from the robes shop that Draco took a real breath. "You are much too Slytherin for my liking," he said, gritting his teeth at his friend.

"I know, right?" Theo said gleefully.

* * *

**A/N**:

"WTF, Galadriell? _Another_ story?"

"Well, my precious slaves... This was supposed to be one-shot. I got carried away."

"Will you ever finish it?"

"From the looks of it, _yes_. Now, get back to work."

"Fine, fine." (That's you begrudgingly reading some more.)

"Also," (That's me rudely interrupting) "Contrary to popular belief, I _do_ like reviews. Hundreds of views and ten reviews? Doesn't add up. Don't get me wrong, these reviews are for _purely_ selfish reasons. It doesn't have to be constructive or anything. They make me feel loved. Love me!" (This is the part when you click the _Review this Story_ hyperlink)

"Sure. Anything for you..."

"That's what I thought." (Cracks whip)


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: **I am not J.K. Rowling. This story is merely my way of saluting her. I do not own any of these characters; I just manipulate their thoughts.

* * *

As Draco's luck had it, he walked smack dab into Harry the next week. They staggered back, rubbing their sore shoulders and frowning. Their mouths formed O's as they realized who they'd run into. In the hospital, no less.

"You," Harry exclaimed.

"Yeah, me," Draco said.

"What're you doing here?"

That stuck Draco dumb. He didn't have a cover story. "I – er… Theo…" he said ambiguously.

Harry's mind filled in the rest. "Oh yeah! Nott's a Mediwizard, huh?"

Draco nodded and asked "You?" as courtesy indicated. Harry waved at his hidden scar and Draco frowned again. "Wait, it's still bothering you?" he asked.

"Oh, no, no," Harry said quickly. "Check-up. They like to shove me into Mungo's once in a while. Pointless."

They stood around uncomfortably for a few seconds. "Okay, I'll –" Draco started saying.

"Coming to the reunion?" Harry interrupted.

Draco snapped his mouth closed. _Reunion?_ He thought he had heard something about that. "What?" he asked.

"Five year reunion. Are you coming?" Harry asked slower this time.

Draco looked at Harry as though he had sprouted another nose. "No," he said, laughing cynically.

Harry didn't look pleased at Draco's laugh. "Why not?" he asked, miffed.

"I'll be murdered, that's why!" The response Draco got was an annoyed harrumph. He sighed. "Your girlfriend looked quite intent on it," he muttered. "So would everyone else."

"Ginny wouldn't – besides, it's not like – and you're not – really, though, it doesn't matter."

"I really don't understand why you, of all people, would suggest I go," Draco said, amusement tingeing his words.

Harry let out a defeated sigh and shook his head. Before he could answer, Draco murmured his goodbye and left.

* * *

"Written a will yet?" Theo asked over lunch.

Draco practically choked on his sandwich. "Way to spring it on me," he coughed behind his hand.

His friend blushed generously. "I – um… Sorry, thought you'd… Never mind," he stuttered.

Draco smiled reassuringly. "No. I just hadn't thought about it, that's all," he said.

"Shouldn't you be?"

"Want some?" Draco asked with a wink.

Theo kicked him from under the table. "I'm being serious. I mean, after you… no more heirs."

"I'll give it away then."

"To who?"

"Dunno."

The server interrupted them for a few minutes and the trail of conversation died down. It didn't matter since Theo had other uncomfortable business to discuss with his patient. "Excited for the reunion?"

Draco let out a defeated sound and dropped his hands on the table with a thud. "Why is everyone so intent on going?" he asked none too gently.

Theo was taken aback by Draco's response. "Um… Okay, then…" he said.

"Why? Are you going?"

"Yeah. Which is why I asked if you were."

"It's going to be full of Gryffindors! They'll kill us in our sleep!"

Theo rolled his eyes at Draco's melodramatic expression and words. "They're Gryffindors. All the more reason they _won't_ kill us in our sleep."

"And why the hell is it a three-day reunion?" Draco ranted on, glazing over Theo's snide remark. "A night is more than enough."

"Cynical much?"

"Shut up. I'm not going."

"Okay. Wasn't planning on forcing you to come," Theo said, holding his hands up in surrender.

* * *

"Said _I_ wasn't going to force you to come. _She _did. Stop being mad at me," Theo said, shifting the strap of his bag as they walked onto Platform 9 ¾. Draco, Blaise, and Pansy were silently fuming beside him. Heidi had the usual accomplished look on her face.

It was slightly surreal to be standing on the platform again. It was bustling with activity. Old friends and acquaintances met with hugs and kisses. Everyone was older but not quite old enough to have changed. Draco found himself looking at many familiar faces; too many familiar faces for his contentment. After Hogwarts, he had tried to keep away from familiarity, hiding away during trials and imprisonments after the Battle. To go back to the place that had spelled his doom was terrifying.

The train was already waiting for the ex-students to clamber on, so Theo took the initiative and climbed on. The women followed him in. Draco was feeling faint now. He did not want to do this. He did not want to go back. He did not want to be the new Undesirable No. 1.

"You came!"

Draco turned to find Harry's surprised face smiling at him. He also saw the smile falter and turn to befuddled amusement.

"You don't want to go?"

Draco guffawed in response. "It's _that_ evident?" he asked.

"If that green face is anything to go by," Harry remarked, "Then yes, it is _that_ obvious."

"Struck out, I guess."

"Didn't think I'd see the day you were forced to do something you didn't want to."

"Full of surprises, aren't I?"

Harry grinned. "You always were… Anyway, glad you're coming. Getting past our differences and all, it's bound to be –"

"Hell. Bound to be hell is the what you were about to say," Draco interjected sardonically.

"Take it as it comes, right?"

Draco pondered over the statement. He nodded slowly. "I suppose," he agreed.

"Good. See you around." With that, Harry was lost in the haze as the train puffed out steam.

Draco hoisted himself up onto the carriage, feeling slightly less burdened as he found his way to the compartment where Pansy was painfully grumbling and snarking. Theo looked at Draco dejectedly as he slumped onto the seat. Draco sat beside him and muttered, "Going to be a long ride."

By the time the lunch trolley arrived, Pansy had mellowed down. The gentle jostle of the train was calming Draco's nerves too. They were spending much of the journey chatting about what they wanted to do once they were back in the castle. They wanted to spend most of the time at Hogsmeade, lazing about and doing nothing. Theo was intent on trying to find each and every secret passageway around the school. Pansy and Heidi were bent on reorganizing the Slytherin dorm room even though the latter was an ex-Hufflepuff. "I bet it needs a bit sprucing up," were her exact words. Draco and Blaise cringed at this.

"I'm going out for a walk," Draco announced, getting up while feeling the heavy lunch weigh on him. He also needed to relieve the throbbing hurt on his stiff arm. His friends barely acknowledged him, being lulled to sleep by the food and the train. He stepped over feet and bags to get to the sliding door. Once he was out of the compartment, he let out a low groan and let his forehead rest against the glass that lined the corridor of the train. He knew that massaging his arm didn't do much, but he did so impulsively. The pain wasn't in his muscles. It seemed to be in his bones and blood. Each heartbeat would shoot slight impulses into his fingers. Theo was quite pleased that it hadn't spread yet. Draco was grateful for it too. Isolating the pain was important. This way, he could concentrate on the origins and quell it before it overwhelmed him. He squeezed his eyes shut and sighed, grimacing as the breath clenched his chest tightly. He loosened up with effort, letting the coolness from the glass wash over him. His body always seemed much too warm to the touch. The cold was inviting. He steadied his mind and pushed off of the window after a calming minute. He stared out into the whipping scenery as his eyes finally focused. He found his condensed breath on the pane. He pressed his palm against it, letting his handprint show on the glass. A few seconds after he had dropped his hand, the print was gone with the rest of the water drops. Erased.

"Not forever."

Draco whipped around to find Luna's searching eyes on him. "Wh – what?" he stammered.

"Not erased forever," she said as though in a trance. She always seemed to be in a trance.

He hadn't realized that he was talking out loud. He blushed at Luna and stepped away quickly. She pulled her hair to one side and leaned her face towards the glass, breathing onto it. The water formed once again, a faint outline of Draco's handprint showing. "See?" she murmured. "Not erased forever." She outlined the edges with her finger.

Draco stared at Luna as though he was seeing her for the first time. He no longer noticed her long sweeping purple shirt and pale yellow blouse with birds flitting across the sleeves. He blinked into Luna's soft grey eyes. It was like she knew. "Okay," Draco said almost inaudible.

She smiled with a nod. "I'll talk to you later, Draco," she sang out, turning around and walking to her carriage.

* * *

The Great Hall was eerily silent as the ex-students walked in. All fifty of them remembered the night a little over five years ago when their lives had changed, for better and for worse. Remarkably, there was only two tables set up for them. Everyone hesitated, looking at each other for support. Uncomfortable seconds passed. The lights flickered lowly and the sky was dark with sparkling lights. The witches and wizards felt like they were about to be sorted again.

Hermione was the first to crack under the stress. She firmly grasped her fiancé by the hand and led him to the table. Draco saw Ginny following with Harry on the tow. That was all the prompt everyone needed. They moved to the tables, filling it up at random. The silence was soon enveloped in small chatter and soft greetings. Draco found himself sitting between Pansy and no one else. He noticed the wide berth that was left around him. He didn't know why it bothered him so much. He tried to ignore the empty meter of bench between him and Zacharias.

The noise slackened as Headmistress McGonagall entered the room, flanked by some of the professors. "Good evening!" she said cheerfully, her thin lips stretching welcomingly into a smile. "I'm so glad so many of you could come!" The men and women nodded and smiled in greeting. The Headmistress walked up to the dais and sat down at the head of the staff table. The other professors grinned happily at the gathered class of 1998 as they took their seats. The silence fell upon the crowd again as they waited for something to happen. Everyone merely contented at staring at each other and smiling at intervals.

"Awkward," Pansy murmured close-lipped into Draco's ear. Draco nodded heartily, fidgeting in his seat.

It took McGonagall another minute to realize that she would need to start the conversations once again. She stood up from her chair and clapped her hands together once. "Well then. I suppose a few words are apropos," she said, a sly glint in her eyes. "Nitwit, blubber, oddment, tweak."

A snort of laughter grabbed everyone's attention as they turned their heads in bafflement to find Harry clasping his hand to his mouth and shaking. Ron and Seamus were quick to join in. The amusement was contagious until even Draco cracked a small smile begrudgingly. The food appeared in a flash as the laughs and words grew louder. The hall was soon filled with clattering sounds of plates being pushed around and conversations being held in ten places at the same time. They were at Hogwarts once again.

* * *

Draco jerked awake from his nightmare and lurched to the bathroom. Or what he thought was the bathroom, but in actuality turned out to be a wall. He blinked blearily as the memory suddenly hit him. He was in his dorm again. He let his feet guide him to the large tiled bathroom where he hit the floor with his knees painfully and threw up into the toilet. He wasn't sure what prompted him to be sick, but he couldn't stop. He felt the bile rise up again and his arms shook from the effort of holding himself over the bowl. His body seemed quite set on rejecting all the food from his system and there was nothing he could do to stop it. He retched and gagged as his mind finally cleared to make way for the pain across his chest – the source of the nightmare and subsequent consequence. He breathed heavily as involuntary tears drained from him. He felt another bout striking him and he dry heaved. He didn't have anything else left in him. He gasped in relief at this. He knelt unsteadily over the toilet, one hand around his unsettled stomach and the other pressed against the wall.

He heard a soft spell being uttered behind him. He felt his shaking body steady itself under the magic. Theo quickly assessed Draco's health, blinking the sleep out of his eyes as he knelt down beside his pale friend. He winced at the result he got. "Doing okay?" he asked.

Draco gulped down another gag and nodded.

"This has happened before?"

Draco shook his head slightly. "Must be the food," he whispered, swallowing painfully.

Theo sighed in frustration. "I'm a doctor. Give me _some_ credit, Draco. I know it's not the food."

Draco didn't deign to respond, focusing on clearing the pain.

"Think you can get back to bed?"

"I'd rather not…"

"So you're planning on camping in here then?" Theo asked derisively.

Draco nodded with a faint smile. "Feel _much_ safer here," he muttered, sounding more like himself.

"Sure you do."

"You go back to sleep, Theo."

"Um, I don't think so," he said decisively.

"I'm fine now. Just – just a nightmare. That's all," Draco said, trying to reason with his doctor. "Besides, don't want to miss tomorrow because you're too tired, do you?"

Theo chuckled. "Will you look at that? Malfoy's gone all righteous on me."

"Prick."

* * *

"Whoa, whoa, whoa! Before we start, let's hear the rules!" Harry shouted over the din. The group was making a loose circle around him, their shirts indicating which of the four teams they were split into. Hermione assured everyone that it was random although Draco wasn't completely sure about that. He seemed to have landed with the worst team, complete with one scowling Weasley and a murderous Longbottom. At least Harry was behaving civilly to Draco. That was relief unto itself.

"We already know the rules," Dean shouted out cheerfully. "Let's play!"

Draco also wondered how he had been roped into playing Capture the Flag. He hadn't played since he was twelve. And here he was, twenty-two and wearing a horrendous shade of red while eyeing his team surreptitiously. He was the only Slytherin in it. He didn't know why he was so surprised by his luck. It had never been on his side.

Wizarding Capture the Flag was quite different from the Muggle version in that magic was used to stun and the flags were placed across acres of field surrounding the Hogwarts castle. Each team had ten flags. No levitation was allowed. The boundaries between the four zones were drawn out using spells so translucent blue walls showed at the intersections. The flags could be guarded by up to six people. The rest was free-for-all. Once flags were snatched, all that was left to do was run like the devil was chasing you. A devil that could cast stunners and tripping hexes.

Harry was, obviously, voted captain of the horrendous-shade-of-red team. Their quarter of the grounds covered the open Quidditch pitch up to Hagrid's hut and the edge of the forest. "No real plan," the captain said with as he flicked his black hair out of his face. "Just grab the flags and book it. Two people per zone and four people back here." Draco found himself paired with mild-mannered Su, an ex-Ravenclaw with a very quiet disposition. Neither exchanged words as they waited for the whistle to sound.

The trill echoed through the grounds and all hell broke loose. Draco looked at Su and shrugged. She grabbed his wrist wordlessly, dragging him through the pitch. They sprinted towards the yellow zone, ducking away from the errant _Impedimentas_ and _Stupefys_. Loud yells of disappointment and cheerful shouts of laughter echoed through the field. People froze all around them, some halting in mid-air while others sat down heavily, pushed onto the spot with magic. Draco's _Protego_ held strong until the two neared the lake where the flags were guarded by Michael, Justin, Cho, and Dean. They were casting spells left, right, and centre, catching all intruders. Su let go of Draco and pushed him to the right. Draco nodded and smirked, swerving precariously as he sprinted around the flags. He saw Su doing the same on the other side, rounding towards the circle of guards.

Draco cast a rapid Jelly-legs Jinx when he saw Michael point a wand his way. The first guard was down in an instant. Su used _Locomotor Mortis_ on Cho, grinning apologetically as her friend fell backwards onto the grass. Draco warded off the stunning spell Dean threw at him and shot back the same curse. By this time, Justin had managed to release Michael from the jinx. Draco saw Su getting tripped with double hexes and he took the momentary distraction of the two guards to leap into the circle and grab a flag. He raced out, hearing shouts of dismay behind him. He quickly threw a _Protego_ behind his back and felt spells bounce off of it. He was now being chased by what seemed like a pack of hungry wolves. His path back to his zone was blocked so he made a split second decision, ducking towards the blue zone and successfully crossing the intersection without further mishap. Before he could catch his breath, a _Tarantallegra_ whizzed by his knees and he leapt out of the way. He found Luna's wand aiming at him for another clear shot. He swore, his side in stitches, as he sprinted away towards the greenhouses. More flashes of light surrounded him as he glanced away wandering hexes. By the time he reached the glass houses, he knew the blue team surrounded him. He crept down the length of the second building and peeked around the corner. A flash of purple nearly took his eye out. He jerked his head out of the way, throwing a blind _Petrificus_ with a flailing wand. He wound around to the fourth greenhouse, listening for sounds.

"'round the corner," he heard a few meters away from him.

"Damn," he muttered, trying to figure out a way to get out of the tough spot. That's when he heard a low whistle. He glanced to the right to find the utility shed with its door slightly opened. He heard the whistle coming from the wooden shed again. Without another moment's hesitation, he ran towards the door, stumbling in the darkness and slamming the door shut. His own deep breaths mingled with chuckles. Draco flicked his wand and light illuminated the small space. Harry was pressed against the wall, blue flag in hand and a hand pressed to his mouth. His eyes were crinkled, indicating that he was finding this situation highly amusing. Draco silently showed his yellow flag, feeling quite smug and proud. Harry dropped his hand from his face, a grin on his lips. He nodded in approval and pressed his finger against his lips, indicating for Draco to keep silent. They heard cautious mumbles outside.

"He was just here."

"Did you try inside?"

"The greenhouses are locked."

More scuffles sounded, now moving closer to the shed.

"How about in here?"

Draco was pulled forward at the same instant the door shot open. The two men were pressed between the wall and the door now. Draco's wand had extinguished itself when he was startled. The light that entered the room came from the outside. Tentative steps stopped at the doorway. Lisa and Lavender squinted to spot anyone in the room.

"No one here," Lavender said in disappointment.

"Maybe he doubled back," Lisa answered as the two women stepped out of the shed and wandered away, closing the door.

Draco held still, not daring to breathe. The reasons were less innocent this time. He could feel Harry's heart against his. An arm wound around his waist, pulling him close. His head had found its way to Harry's shoulder. And the pain… It was gone. He held still, not daring to breathe.

Harry shifted against Draco, so he started to move away on his own accord. But Harry didn't let go. Instead, the grip tightened slightly. Draco froze as his mind jumbled. Harry wasn't letting go. _Why isn't he letting go?_ Draco's arms circled Harry's neck as he leaned in. They stood in silent embrace for minutes. Draco opened his eyes every few seconds to make sure he wasn't dreaming. And each time, he felt Harry against him. Their hearts beat together now and Draco no longer felt the sharp tingles in his fingers. He felt the cold breath against his neck and strong arms around his waist. He felt warmth enveloping his brain. He felt unusually euphoric. It felt amazing.

Draco didn't know who let go first, but after an eternity, he found himself staring at Harry from an arm's length away. They blinked at each other for silent seconds. It felt strange for the pale blond, not to have to worry about the consistent pain. Now Harry's confused gaze took up his worry. The comforting hug filled his mind. Shivers of thrill ran up his spine. Draco shook himself out of his daze and backed away further. "S – sorry," he mumbled breathlessly, opening the door with a sloppy slash of his wand and running out.

* * *

Draco was wandering the corridors after supper when Hermione literally ran into him. Books and parchment scattered to the ground. She groaned dismally before recognizing who she had run into. Draco didn't notice her expression harden because he was kneeling on the floor, picking up the paper. "You're out of school now, Granger. No need to keep studying," he said sarcastically, piling the parchment on top of the books and getting up. It was only when he tried to hand them back to her that he read her blank eyes and pursed lips. He quickly looked away. "I – um… Sorry. Here," he mumbled, shoving the books at Hermione. Her eyes reluctantly left Draco's as she grabbed the tomes. Her gaze deviated slightly. Draco held back a startled yelp when Hermione grabbed his hand and shoved the sleeve up.

"What's this?" she asked curtly, gesturing at the bandaged forearm.

Draco twisted his arm out of Hermione's grip and shrugged the sleeve down quickly. He turned to leave, but her hand had an almost vice-like hold on his shoulder now. Draco made a growl of exasperation. "What the fuck do you think it is, Hermione?" he asked harshly, his voice breaking as he spoke.

She frowned in confusion, backing up at the angered tone. Then realization struck like lightning. "Oh. I – no, that's – oh…" she stuttered and trailed off.

Draco was once again reminded of the pain and it started to creep up on him slowly. He sighed in defeat and turned around again. Hermione didn't stop him this time.

* * *

"What the hell did you say to her?"

Draco groaned as he turned around. He was shoved against the wall by Ron's heavy hands. "What?" he asked, pulling out his wand in derision.

Ron looked outraged and terrifyingly large at that moment. Even with Draco's height of nearly six feet, Ron's bulk was an added advantage. Draco knew he was in for it. Ron whipped his wand out and pointed it at Draco's chest. "Hermione. What did you say to her?" he asked again.

"Nothing. I didn't say anything to her," Draco replied, swatting the wand away and pushing off of the wall. "Fuck off."

Ron pulled Draco back with ease, tossing him against the wall again. "I don't know what your hidden agenda is and I don't care to know anything about you. But if you hurt Hermione in _any_ way, I'll rip your head off, you hear me? Your kind is not welcome here and you know it," the red head spat out furiously.

Draco felt Ron's rage seeping into him as well. "Look. I didn't say _anything_ to her, okay? Ask your precious girlfriend yourself. Don't drag me into this. And seeing as how I'm the last of _my kind_, don't worry, I'll be out of your hair before you can even blink. Like I said, fuck off, Weasley," he retorted, pushing Ron away.

Ron's fist connected with Draco's jaw in an instant. Draco staggered back, bracing himself against the wall for the rest of the punches. He didn't receive any. He found Ron seething in front of him. "Stay away," the ex-Gryffindor warned, stuffing his wand into his pocket. After one last glower, he stalked away. Draco had to resist the urge to hex Ron's back. He instead focused on his bruising jaw. Here was yet another reason why he shouldn't have come back to Hogwarts.

Hours later, Draco was in the Divination classroom, hidden away from the rest of the group. He wanted to stay in the attic until it was time to go home. He was seated on the plush cushions with a glass ball in his hand. He mindlessly swirled it in his palms. The mild ache on his jaw had now spread to the rest of him. He sighed and held the crystal steady in his hand. He stared at it with heavy concentration, trying to will it to show him something, anything. He thought he saw it cloud, but then it became apparent that his eyes watering from lack of sleep caused the fog. He grumbled to himself and dropped the ball onto the floor. It rolled away casually. He stared out of the window into the blue skies. He was surrounded by the sky and nothing else. His eyes dragged shut. He didn't have the time to fall asleep because the door opened with a bang at that moment. He jerked awake, wondering why the hell everyone was so intent on making his life a miserable pile of shit. He groaned anew when Hermione's head popped into view. "What do you want?" he asked, trying to be rude, but coming off as wary.

She climbed through the hole on the floor and walked to Draco without saying a word. Her wand was out and it was trained at him. He dropped his gaze from the wand to the floor, resigned. She lowered her wand arm. "You won't even defend yourself?" she asked.

"What do you want?" Draco asked again.

Her wand shot back up and a silent spell unleashed warmth onto Draco's jaw. He flinched away, clutching his healed jaw in his hand. "Uh…"

"How did that happen?" she asked.

Draco's frustration got the better of him. "Look, just… Forget about it. Nothing happened. Just leave," he said.

"You're covering for Ron now?"

He rubbed his hands furiously over his face. "I can't do this right now," he muttered, feeling a sudden bout of self-pity coursing through him. He was about to burst into tears. And he was not about to make a scene in front of Hermione. "Now," he reiterated, his voice muffled behind his hands.

Hermione seemed quite bad at taking hints because she sat down beside Draco instead of leaving him alone. "I wanted to apologize for Ron," she said.

"Whatever. Shit happens."

"It's my fault. So, I'm apologizing. That's how it works."

Draco had enough sense left in him to know when he was being yanked. But he wasn't in a mood to retort appropriately. Hermione continued.

"I was just preoccupied after last night. Ron is quick to jump to conclusions. Loose cannon. It's just that… I had forgotten about – and I was wondering if you… That is, um – how long do you – or don't you know?"

He vaguely marveled at Hermione's insight. "What?" he asked.

"It's been five years. I thought maybe you – maybe you wouldn't be affected."

"He's quite hell-bent on making me suffer, isn't he?" Draco responded sarcastically with a hint of malice in his tone as he spoke of Voldemort.

"You _do _know…" Hermione said quietly, more to herself.

"Three months. Maybe."

Her face paled as her eyes widened. "N- no, th – that's…" she stammered.

"You wanted to know," Draco shrugged.

"Three… Oh my gosh."

Hearing the words from someone else's mouth was terrifying Draco. He tried to shut out his emotions again as he averted his eyes from Hermione's horrified expression. "Why do you care anyway?" he asked, swallowing hard.

She didn't appear to have heard his question, still trying to think her thoughts through. "That's too soon. You have no time…"

His breath hitched as heat flooded into his eyes. He scrambled up to his feet. "I – I have to go," he said thickly, stumbling towards the door and climbing down blindly. _Too soon…_ He knew it was too soon. _No time…_ He tripped down the tower, his hands guiding him since his eyes were too teary to see. He knew he had no time. He had known for years. _Pain_… He gasped and pressed against the wall as the pain latched onto his mind. He swayed precariously and his knees gave way.

Hermione found Draco halfway down the tower. His head was cradling in his hands as he lost control of his mind. She raced down and held onto Draco's shoulders before he could fall down the rest of the stairs. His eyes opened at the touch and he looked placidly at Hermione. She felt clumsy fingers brushing against her cheeks. "Don't cry," he said softly, staring at Hermione with unblinking eyes. Hermione moved away in surprise and Draco's hands dropped to his sides. She hadn't known that she was crying. She quickly wiped away her tears. "Don't cry," he sighed, his eyes falling shut. "It doesn't matter if I die. Don't you see? Don't tell anyone. Don't cry," he murmured, fainting away into Hermione as the pain multiplied.

"'Mione…"

She looked down the stairs frantically and nearly sagged with relief when she saw Ron looking uncertain on the steps. "We need to take him downstairs," she said quickly. Ron didn't question Hermione as he quickly warded Draco's limp body and levitated him above the steps.

"Where?" Ron asked.

"I – I don't know," she replied helplessly.

"Slytherin dorms for now?"

She nodded as more tears formed. Ron frowned at his fiancé and then at Draco. "What did he mean?" he asked.

Hermione crushed Ron into a hug. "He's dying, Ron. And it's… he said in three months… Because of his Dark Mark. He's so young," she said falteringly.

"Dying? What?"

She finally let go of Ron and took a strengthening breath. She beckoned for him to follow as she entwined her fingers into his and pulled him along. Draco floated behind Ron. "There's a curse on the mark. When Voldemort died, the curse took effect. It kills in a day. I think the most has been a week since after… But they were all imprisoned. They died in Azkaban. I didn't think Malfoy would be – I mean, five years!"

"Because he's a Death Eater?" Ron asked, trying to figure out what Hermione was saying.

"It's painful. There isn't a lot that's known because it happened so fast. In fact, I don't even think the Ministry is looking into it anymore. I thought that since Draco was forced to join, he wouldn't be affected. But he is. Slower."

They walked in silence, contemplating Draco and his ailment. They didn't have to venture too far into the dungeons. Theo staggered to a halt when he saw Hermione and Ron practically running towards him.

"What're you two doing?" he asked.

"Malfoy," Hermione panted, trying to catch her breath and throwing her arm back to gesture wildly at the floating body.

"Fuck," Theo swore, quickly casting pain relief charms and cooling spells on the body. "In here," he said urgently, running through the maze with Hermione and Ron on the tow. He was the first one into the common room and he cleared it with a sweep of his wand. He indicated Ron to place Draco on the large couch. "What happened?" he asked as the body was floated to the couch and set down. Draco was pale but hot to the touch.

"We were just talking and then this – It's the curse," Hermione said. "Do you know of it?"

Theo frowned at Hermione. "Wait. _You_ know?" he asked.

"I work for the Ministry," she said. "Sure, I know."

"He hasn't told anyone," Theo said rapidly. "You can't tell, okay?"

"Why doesn't he – and how do you know?" Ron asked, at a loss for words.

Theo _Accio_'d his medical kit from his dorm. "I'm his doctor."

Hermione stood agape beside Ron. Theo tried to force potion after potion into Draco for a few minutes. Every so often, he'd punctuate it with wordless spells. Draco's blank face was soon contorted with pain. After a deep breath, Theo shot a quick _Rennervate_ at the unconscious man. Draco's eyes shot open then squeezed closed. He groaned and shifted uncomfortably on the couch, trying to sit up.

"Is he alright?" Hermione whispered cautiously.

Draco's head snapped at her and he shot up in an instant. "What's she – oh…" Memory filled itself in. He flicked his eyes at Theo, who shrugged with concern. Draco suddenly became aware of Ron shuffling uncomfortably on the spot beside Hermione. "I didn't say anything to her this time either," he said weakly, leaning against the back of the couch as the pain subsided.

"Oh, I – uh…" Ron stammered, blushing bright red. "Um… Sorry about that."

Draco wondered just how delirious he was as he glanced at Ron again. "Huh?" he asked wearily.

The red head rolled his eyes. "Said I was sorry," he muttered again.

"Oh…"

As Draco quickly regained his composure, Theo turned to the two ex-Gryffindors. "You guys can go. Thanks for bringing him here," he said quietly. The two nodded, casting a worried glance at Draco before walking out of the room. Theo whipped around angrily at Draco now. "What the hell was that?" he asked heatedly. "You were _unconscious_! What aren't you telling me? You have no reason to keep anything away, do you understand?"

Draco had the courtesy to flinch at Theo's reprimanding words. "Look, I don't know, okay? I haven't been keeping anything from you. It just – happened."

"What just happened?"

Draco shook his head as though he wanted to shake the memory out of him. "The pain was in my head this time."

Theo's jaw dropped. "In your head?"

"I'm fine now," Draco said rapidly, trying to ease Theo's worries. "I was just – whatever. Just a few more months, right?"

"You need to stop saying that."

"Doesn't matter. I'll live until then."


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: **I am not J.K. Rowling. This story is merely my way of saluting her. I do not own any of these characters; I just manipulate their thoughts.

* * *

Draco jerked awake from his dream to find himself in his canopied bed from school. He blinked as his eyes adjusted to the dim light. His brain was trying to figure out why he was awake. When he finally realized why, he made a noise of disgust and fell back onto his pillows again. He was feeling utterly dissatisfied and his erection was begging for friction. He was in no mood even if his subconscious self was. He nodded off to sleep again and started off where he had left off.

Cold hands moved around his body. He groaned groggily as he curled up into himself. The fingers surged on, dwindling around his collarbone and against his hips. Soft breathing quickly turned to heavy pants. He arched up to meet the hands. It held him down and made his mind heavy with passion. He writhed and moaned as the deft fingers assaulted his arousal. He gasped as the cold chest pressed against his, unclothed and chiseled. All it took was one sharp tug and bruising kiss for him to climax.

Draco sighed awake again, swallowing his moan with distaste. He was usually all for wet dreams. But this one left him wanting more. He wandlessly cleaned up the mess and sat up in bed. He slipped out of bed, not needing to sleep any longer. He was too wired to try. He pulled his bathrobe over his pajamas and shuffled out of the room, taking care not to wake Theo up. It was just past midnight. Draco was lost in his musings as he recalled the day's incidents. It was embarrassing, to say the least. He had fainted like a girl. In front of Hermione and Ron. He rolled his eyes as he thought of the irony. He was glad that they were leaving for home that night. The three-day reunion had reached its final stretch. Then he wouldn't have to see anyone after that. He could go home and have his peace. He kicked the wall miserably at the thought. He looked around him and realized that he was on the second floor. He eyed the familiar door in front of him. He had wound up here many times during his Hogwarts years. Here he was again, in front of the dilapidated bathroom that held much too many secrets for his liking. He pushed open the door, wincing at the loud creak and consequent scrapes.

He nearly turned on his heel to walk right out when he found himself staring at Harry from across the room. Neither made a move as they stood of either ends of the bathroom. "What are you doing?" Draco asked, his voice echoing ominously through the tiles.

Harry shrugged. "Wandering," he said vaguely.

Draco felt the pain slip away from him under Harry's gaze. He quickly stepped back. "I – I'll go," he murmured as he turned around.

"Wait," Harry said, footsteps sounding against the damp tile. "About yesterday…"

That halted Draco in his tracks. He held his voice steady as he asked, "What about yesterday?" He was met with silence. Apparently Harry hadn't thought that part through as of yet. After waiting for a few seconds, Draco turned an inquisitive eye to Harry again. The latter didn't seem prepared to say anything. "Well," Draco said, "goodnight."

"You apologized."

"Huh?"

"Yesterday," Harry said. "You apologized yesterday."

Draco wasn't sure what to make of Harry's words so he nodded faintly and moved to leave.

"Thanks for that."

Draco felt a small smile grow on his lips as he opened the door and let himself out.

* * *

The day was spent with the group lazing about in the castle and at Hogsmeade. There was no real schedule. Draco spent his time with his fellow Slytherins, feeling unusually optimistic and energized despite the events of the previous day. True to Heidi's word, the Slytherin dormitories were transformed. Thankfully, Pansy exerted her strong will on the ex-Hufflepuff. The effect was admirable and Draco said as much.

It was no longer dank and dark in the common room. Rich mahogany tables lined two of the walls and plush green chairs were pushed up against them as study space. All the skulls were removed from the rooms and replaced with artfully created paintings and candles. The fireplace was toned down with a marble mantle and orange flames. The green lamps were transfigured to give out white light instead. By the end of three hours, the women were eyeing their masterpiece with proud eyes. The room was no longer menacing. The dungeon was alit with steady light and the damp air was softened with the scent of the forest. "You like?" Heidi asked. Theo nodded appreciatively.

They were to leave after dinner. The Great Hall was starting to fill up as the sun set. The atmosphere was much more relaxed when compared to two nights ago. Draco was thoroughly surprised when Luna sat beside him, dragging Neville down with her.

"Hey, Draco," she said, looking at Draco expectantly.

"Um… Hi," he responded, fiddling with his cutlery at Luna's forward behavior.

"How was your stay?"

"Good."

"Yes. It was rather good. I'm glad I came. Aren't you glad you came?"

Heidi and Blaise were trying not to laugh at Draco's blushing cheeks. "Sure, sure," he said quickly, his face showing a bewildered look that mirrored Neville's.

The tables filled rapidly with friends and acquaintances. Food was aplenty and scrumptious. Even the ghosts came out, mingling with the graduates and staff leisurely. Once again, Draco was hit with the same surreal emotion he had felt when he was standing on the platform three days ago. He was more than glad that he had come for the reunion. He was thankful that he had even been invited to it to begin with. He needed the closure. He needed to learn to let go of his past. He needed to focus on new memories instead of dwelling on the old ones. As he pondered his tumultuous stay at Hogwarts, sharp tinkling of glass grabbed his attention. Headmistress McGonagall was rapping her knife against her goblet. The din died down at the tables. She stood up, shaking her red robes free and clasping her hands together in front of her.

"I hope you have all had a wonderful stay. It's been marvelous having you here," she said with a smile. "As tradition entails, toasts are in order from each house." She held her goblet up. "To Hogwarts."

Cups were held up as the wizards and witches repeated after the Headmistress. They took a swig and then looked at Harry expectantly. The man blushed and struggled to his feet, apparently having been appointed Gryffindor toaster without his consent. "Er, I'm glad everyone to come. And I'm also glad we managed to not kill each other over the past couple days." This brought out small giggles and chuckles from the crowd. Harry grinned crookedly. "To us," he toasted, raising his glass proudly. "To us," the crowd said.

Anthony from the Ravenclaw house stood up. "To friends," he said, sweeping his eyes at the tables. "Friends," everyone murmured, taking a sip.

Hannah from the Hufflepuff house got on her feet. "To laughs," she smiled, holding her goblet up. On cue, small laughter rippled through the tables as they nodded at Hannah. "To laughs."

Draco was lost in his thoughts by now. He turned to Theo when he was nudged in the ribs. "Hmm?" he asked. That's when he realized that everyone was staring at him expectantly. "Oh," he said, his mind scrambling as he got up. Most of the eyes that were upon him were no longer hostile. They were immensely curious. He cleared his throat nervously. "To… a life with love…" he said quietly. He was met with surprised smiles and confused nods. "Life with love," the groups chanted, taking one last sip from their glasses.

* * *

Draco couldn't sleep with the constant jostling of the train jarring his arm with each bump. He hated overnight train rides. He hated it even more because his friends were blissfully asleep around him while he lay awake irritably. He had half the mind to wake them up out of spite. He staved off his frustration and got up from his transformed bench that was now a bed. He staggered as the train jolted but quickly regained his balance before he could fall over onto Pansy. He scowled at her sleeping face before straightening up and slipping out of his compartment. The corridors were much colder than the sleeping quarters. Draco took a heaving breath, letting it out with a loud sigh. It seemed as though he was doomed to become an insomniac for the rest of his short existence. He sat down on the bench beside the window. The full moon filtered in pale light. The soft sounds of the train chugging down the tracks were a lullaby to the sleeping occupants. Draco pulled his legs up under him as he watched the dark shapes whizz by the window. He let his body calm down in the cool corridor.

"Don't you sleep?"

Draco arched his brows at Harry's amused smile. Harry took that as an invitation to sit down. "I could ask the same for you," Draco said, turning back to the window.

"I'm a very bad dreamer."

"I'm just a bad sleeper."

Harry smiled at Draco's frank admission. "What plans after this?" he asked.

Draco shrugged. "I don't make plans," he said simply.

"No job, I take it."

Draco bit back a smile. "Who, in their right minds, would give me a job, Potter?" he asked. He expected Harry to apologize, so was taken aback when Harry laughed instead. "That's funny?"

"Yes," Harry chuckled.

"Hmm…" Draco murmured. "What about you? Plans after this, that is."

"Get back to work, I guess. Nothing else to do."

Draco shook his head and said, "I meant plans in a broader sense."

"Ah," Harry said in mock recognition. "You want to know my ten year plan, huh?"

Draco smiled slightly and nodded. "I suppose I do."

"If everything goes according to plan, I won't be horrifically maimed or penniless by the time I'm forty."

"You really need to get your priorities straight, Potter."

"That's what Ginny keeps saying," he said with a grin.

Draco chuckled helplessly at Harry's words, shifting as he did so. He accidentally brushed against Harry's leg. The laugh died in his throat as he moved away, listening to his heart thump erratically. _Irrational response_. He shrunk towards the edge of the bench, suddenly aware of Harry's proximity. He was the only one who noticed because Harry stayed put, his eyes on the stationary moon.

"You know," he said, turning to Draco, "I haven't really given it much thought. I don't know where I'll be ten years from now. Married with children. Recluse on a mountain. Who knows, right?"

"Hmm."

"I'm just glad that I have the opportunity. Do you know what I mean?"

Draco thought he understood, but he shook his head anyway.

Harry sighed thoughtfully and absently rubbed his scar. "I guess I – I'm glad things turned out the way they did."

"Right," Draco said faintly.

"You've changed…"

He was taken aback by Harry's abrupt statement. "Um…"

"It's a good change."

"I try."

A few peaceful minutes later, Harry got up. "Sleep well," he said in a light tone.

"You too," Draco replied.

* * *

The weeks flew into each other as Draco did all he could do with his time. He made a will with Theo's pushing and prodding. His friend had suggested that he give the money to hospital and school. Draco supposed that was the noble thing to do. He didn't much care for what happened with his money anyway. He made sure to keep enough for his mother to live extravagantly. He even allotted some for his friends, lest they wedded and decided to start families of Slytherin minions. He considered it 'living vicariously' through the people who cared for him. He wasn't able to do much more strenuous activities anymore. His energy was perpetually low as it focused on keeping the discomfort and ache at bay. He was spending more and more time with Narcissa, who was pleased with this. It was on one such day that the library was interrupted with a soft trill. Someone was at the door. Draco waved his mother down and got up.

By the time he had reached the door, the alarm had rung three more times. Whoever it was seemed in no mood to dilly-dally. Draco pulled the door open and answered with a scowling, "What?"

"I can't get you out…"

Draco staggered back as Harry pushed into him. Desperate arms wrapped around his neck. Scattered heart beats thudded against his chest. Sharp breath floated to his neck. Harry held onto Draco.

"What?" Draco breathed, his head swimming.

"I can't get you out of my head."

Draco's arms found their way to Harry's hips. "What are you talking about?"

"I don't know. I don't know anymore," he murmured rapidly. "I – I broke up with her. And she's – but you – I just – I don't know."

The unusual sense of nothingness enveloped Draco again. The pain was pulled away and Harry replaced it. Impulsively, he tightened his hold.

"I think I love you."

_Harry…_ Draco's barriers dissolved rapidly, leaving him dazed. "You… No. You don't."

Harry nodded into Draco's shoulder. "I – I don't know how… It just happened. I thought maybe you…"

Draco felt terrifying emotions floating to the surface – anger, grief, confusion, insecurity, happiness, comfort, desire. Love. "It – it can't happen," he stammered, trying to pull away. "You don't even know me!" _Why now?_

Harry's strong arms held steady. "This wasn't supposed to happen…"

_No, it wasn't_. "It's too late now," Draco said almost pleadingly as he tried to extract himself from the embrace.

"Too late," he repeated after Draco. "But then – then you feel the same?"

Draco couldn't answer. That was all the prompt Harry needed. Their lips crushed into each other in the next instant. It was frantic and hard. Fingers entangled into hair and clothes as the men tried to get closer. They were lightheaded and filled with gut-wrenching panic. The kiss was nothing spectacular. But to Draco, it was everything. He knew Harry was feeling the same desperate need as he was. He knew Harry was as confused as he was. He knew Harry was as blindly in love as he was.

"It's not too late."

Draco let out a pained moan and wrenched his lips from Harry's. He hugged Harry close, never wanting to let go. The sharp agony in his arm and head was gone, but the dull ache was pounding into him, causing him to choke up. "I'm sorry, Harry," he whispered thickly, tears running down his pale cheeks.

"What?"

"We can't – it's not – we can't let this happen," Draco stammered. "I – I'm dying."

"We can do…" Harry started saying before Draco's words registered. "Wh – what?" he gasped, finally pushing away from the pale man in horror. "What?" he asked again, searching Draco's face for signs of lies.

"The Death Mark," Draco tried to explain desperately, Harry's pained eyes boring into him. "There's a curse and I – I'm dying."

"N – no…"

"I'm sorry," he said, his voice cracking under pressure.

"But I love you…"

"It doesn't matter," Draco sobbed. "Don't love me."

"I can't!" Harry said loudly. Draco's tears were spurring his on. "You can't die. You – you're lying."

"I wish… I wish I was."

Harry stumbled into Draco's arms again, tears soaking into his shirt. "I'll fix you," he said hysterically. "You don't have to die because I can fix you."

"No one can fix me, Harry. I just wish I had more time," Draco said, pressing kisses into the locks of black hair.

"How much time?"

"A month or two."

"Oh god," Harry whimpered. "Too soon."

"I know."

"I love you. I don't know how, I don't know why. I just do."

Draco let the words sink in. "I love you too, Harry…"

"One month or not, I'll still love you."

"Okay."


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: **I am not J.K. Rowling. This story is merely my way of saluting her. I do not own any of these characters; I just manipulate their thoughts.

**A/N:** Oh, shucks! You guys have to be the sweetest reviewers in the universe! I love you too :D

Please don't kill me…

* * *

_"Started a year after the Battle. I thought I wouldn't be – but it just worked slower on me, I guess. It didn't even hurt to begin with. Just felt like something was there. And it wouldn't go away. And halfway through the year, it would hurt sometimes. Not like I was being summoned or anything. Just hurt. I didn't think much of it. I mean, it's a Dark Mark and all. It was bound to hurt. I got used to it. I didn't even notice it. Then – Theo was there when it – and he knew what was happening. That's when he started to help me. We – for the past year, we thought we'd stopped it from spreading. Then it kept moving. By the time it got to my shoulder… There's nothing more we can do. I – I'm running out of time now. And I wish you weren't here. But – I – I've been wishing for so long that you – and now – I didn't mean for this._

_"It's just that… Whenever you're with me, the pain just goes away. I know I'm being selfish. But I don't want you to leave. I want you to stay with me forever. Forever and a day. I know you will. That's who you are._

_"You're giving me the one thing I want, you know that? A life with love. I don't understand why it has to be you. You, of all people. After all you've been through. I'm glad it's you. I think it's always been you. Strange, isn't it?_

_"I used to be scared. Scared that I'd die and then… Nothing. I'd just die. I guess I'm still scared. Because when I die, you'll be here. Dying is so easy. Living is – If you die, I don't know what I'd do. When I die, I hope you'll do what I say. I want you to keep living. For me. Live for me, okay? Do what I could never, in a million years, do. Be who I could never be. I want you to keep loving. Keep being you. I want you to change the world. I want you to laugh. I want you to be happy. Be everything you can be. For me._

_"Again, selfish, isn't it? I just – I've tried to change. But there never seems to be enough time. I don't know what to do, what to say, how to be… Knowing when and how you're going to die sounds morbid. But I'm glad it's happened this way because now I can change, however small the change is. I think just loving you will change me. I think it already has changed me. I'm so glad for you. I'm so glad that I can love you. It feels amazing…"_

_Harry straightened up with a soft smile on his lips. His fingers danced against the silver, sending ripples through the surface. "It definitely feels amazing," he whispered._

* * *

"Your friends are going to kill us. You know that, right?"

Harry laughed and nodded. "I know! Which is exactly why you need to be there when I tell them!"

Draco pouted and wrapped an arm around Harry's waist. "Sick sense of humor. Not appreciated, Potter."

"Look who's talking."

They walked down the path slowly, leaning against each other for warmth. September wasn't being kind. "So, after Weasley hexes us and Granger kicks our arses, what do we do?"

Harry shrugged. "Dunno. Go out for drinks?"

"I like the way you think," Draco smirked.

Of course, neither of them was prepared for what really happened.

"What?"

Harry and Draco tinged pink as Hermione and Ron paled. The silence was filled with questions and shock.

"The curse?" Hermione breathed.

"He still has a couple months…"

"Harry!" Ron exclaimed in distress at the candid remark.

"Look, I – it just happened. It's not like we did this on purpose," Harry said defensively.

"But how – and why? And _when_?"

Draco shrugged, picking at the thread off of the cushion. "It just happened," he repeated after Harry.

Ron let out a frustrated breath and rubbed his eyes. "What are we going to do?"

Harry bit his lip and looked at Draco. "Um… Make it the best two months of my life?" he said hesitantly.

"_One_ of the best two months," Draco corrected quickly when he saw Hermione's horrified face.

* * *

_"Really, it's alright. Just – keep talking, okay?"_

_"O – okay… About what?"_

_"Start at the beginning…"_

_Harry laid his head against Draco's chest and ran long fingers down it. "Beginning."_

_"Beginning to the end."_

_Harry felt Draco's heart thumping into his cheek, erratic from pain. He pressed a kiss against the warm skin. "I remember it all, you know?"_

_"All what?"_

_"Everything about you. From the beginning."_

_Draco smiled as he wrapped his arms around Harry. "All good?"_

_"Nope."_

_"Oh?"_

_"I like the bad too."_

_"Of course you do…"_

_"What's that supposed to mean?"_

_Draco laughed as Harry's head popped up indignantly. "Nothing, Potter. Sheesh."_

_Harry glared at his lover for a few seconds before settling back down. "Whatever. I should know better than to fall for your mind games."_

_"Yes, you should."_

_Harry ran his lips up to Draco's neck. "It began with me hating you and it ended with me loving you."_

_"Quite an abridged version there."_

_"Yup. Very abridged. Let me love you some more."_

_Harry snorted as it all faded away. "What a sap," he murmured endearingly, shaking his head free as he let go of the marble._

* * *

"So, what, you're just going to drop dead one day and hope no one notices?"

"Harry, please –"

"No, don't 'please' me, Malfoy. You're right. You are a selfish prick with no sense and –"

"Look, just shut up, alright. You have no idea what you're talking about. You have –"

"_I _have no idea? What the fuck do you think you're doing here? They need to know ev –"

"_NO_. This is _my_ life and I won't let you –"

"She is your mother! What makes you think she –"

"What's the point? What's the fucking point?"

"She deserves to know! That's the whole fucking point! She deserves –"

"_She deserves more than anything I can give her_!"

"Fuck. You." Harry dragged Draco into a helpless hug. "Fuck you and fuck your philosophy. Do what I tell you to do, okay?"

"I can't," Draco choked out, his eyes clenched shut against Harry's shoulder. "Please, Harry… I can't tell her. She – she's been through so much. I can't –"

"I'll tell her, then."

* * *

_"This is where I lived. Seventeen years."_

_Draco's eyes swept the house on Privet Drive. The yard was trimmed to perfection and the car was parked perfectly against the side of the driveway. The perfect white door stood in contrast with the perfect blue trim and shutters. Soft smoke sputtered out of the chimney as the first snow fell in October. "You lived here."_

_"Yes."_

_"Your family lives here?"_

_"Yes."_

_"Should we go in?"_

_Harry shook his head. "We shouldn't."_

_"Because…"_

_"They don't want me."_

_Draco's gloved hand squeezed Harry's. "Do you want them?"_

_Harry watched the snowflakes drift towards the wind. "I did…" he replied._

_"Not anymore?"_

_"I don't know anymore."_

_"Hmm…" They stood on the other side of the street, hand-in-hand, cloudy breath mingling against breath._

_Harry drummed his hand against the steering wheel anxiously. He didn't have to go in. He didn't have to do anything… He opened the car door, stepping out into the beating sun and hazy driveway. The familiar walk to the front door was oddly insignificant. Nothing like he had imagined. He ran his hand over the knocker. "For you, Draco. Because I'm a fucking pushover," he muttered, lifting the knocker and letting it fall against the perfect white door._

* * *

Harry pressed soft kisses against the slender neck as he pushed in further. Draco gasped and his eyes moved under his half-shut lids. Harry felt the pulse beating against his lips. He felt detached from everything and everyone except the man against him. He breathed out heavily as he buried himself in the warmth and passion. Draco moaned. Harry kissed the parted mouth as he pulled back slightly and worked himself in again. Draco's tongue darted into Harry's mouth in response. "Oh god," he whimpered as he moved up to meet the slow thrusts. Nothing ever hurt with Harry. Harry could never hurt Draco.

They moved together, sheets rustling around them and the air coursing with warmth. Each push dug into Draco. His head fell back as he tried to take in all of Harry.

"Draco…"

"Mmm."

"I love you."

Draco opened his eyes and drew towards Harry's. "Always."

A small smile was all the reply he got. It was all he needed.

* * *

_"Don't go."_

_Draco held Harry close, wincing as the pain threatened to overpower him again. "I love you," he whispered._

_"Please, Draco. Don't go."_

_"I love you more than the world."_

_Harry's sobs were muffled as he clutched Draco in desperation. "You can't – I still need you."_

_"No, Harry. You don't need me. I need you."_

_"It hurts…"_

_"I know. I'm so sorry, Harry. I wish this wasn't – I wish I could be here forever."_

_Harry curled into Draco. "I'll come with you."_

_"No," Draco said firmly. "You won't."_

_"Please."_

_"I need you to – for Mother. Please. Promise me you won't do anything."_

_"I'm not strong enough to do this, Draco. I thought I was, but – you – I love you so much. Why doesn't that fix anything?"_

_Draco clenched his jaw, as though to ward off the curse for a few seconds longer. "You fixed me, Harry. Don't ever think otherwise."_

_"No, no," Harry said frantically as he heard Draco's voice slipping away. "It's too soon. I need more time."_

_"Something I don't have…"_

_"Don't go," Harry cried, kissing Draco's cold lips helplessly. "Please."_

_"Live for me, Harry. Promise me you'll live for me."_

_"Always."_

_"Love you…"_

_"Love you more."_

* * *

"Oh my gosh, Draco, will you _ever_ stop being a twat?"

"Nope."

"Infuriating piece of shit…"

Draco stuck his tongue out before kicking off the ground and soaring to the sky. "Can't help it if you're too slow," he called out.

Harry growled in frustration as he pushed away from the grass and zoomed towards the smug blond. "I'll give you the beating of your life," he threatened.

"Oh, I'm so scared," Draco taunted.

Before Draco could blink, Harry was inches from him. He reared back in astonishment and didn't even notice when Harry plucked the Snitch out of his fingers. "You better be," Harry growled, letting the Snitch fly free as he grasped Draco's shirt and pulled him into a demanding kiss. He melted under the touch, arms looping around Harry's back and tongue drinking in all he could. He leaned in a little too far. His broom slipped out from under him as he rolled. His heart jumped to his mouth when his breath got knocked out of him. He was falling… For a second.

Harry's surprised laugh pulled him to the surface from his panic. "Scared, Malfoy?" Harry asked, his hand gripping Draco's. Draco grappled for his broom and dragged it under him. His heart finally decided to start beating again. He didn't let go of Harry's hand. Harry didn't let go either. The laugh turned into a fond smile. "Don't be," Harry murmured, his lips pushing into Draco's again. "I'll catch you if you fall."

"I know…"

"Love you…"

"Love you more."


End file.
